note
by stormygirl335
Summary: inspired by notes that where made during a boring day in school, involves slight embarresment on beatboy part! that and it might give you a chuckle... you know you wanna read me.


Stormy: hey! This was a way to get me to write again! I have tons of ideas, but im going to try to stick to oneshots, they just makes my life easier, plus, there's less of a chance of it getting discontinued or put on hold.

Avery: this was a conversation that was written between stormy and one of her friends a day they had a sub. Stormy would be beastboy, and raven would be the friend she was writing with. The lady was crazy evil and wouldn't let stormy talk to paper where needed to communicate… and yes. Stormy was ninja enough to use her i-pod, and the crazy evil teacher lady never saw… even when she was sharing.

Lyra: and, now for the disclaimer! We own nothing!

Jay: and everything all at once…

Stormy: quit being a troll! Oh, and all the music is on my I-pod, and I do share an I-tunes account… with my mom.

~ Raven was bored. The meeting had just begun, and she was bored. Well at least beast boy had sat next to her, he had an i-pod and he was currently sharing it with her. He was listening to some pretty good music, she had to admit that. Right now it was breaking Benjamin song, diary of Jane of something. Raven found she didn't mind the breaking Benjamin song, in fact, it was rather calming. The two sat in silence listing to beast boys I-pod as robin droned on and on about being a titan, there responsibility's, and making a good image and such. Ugg, they had heard this so many times before… a whirring sound brought beastboy back to reality as his i-pod changed song selections. He was glad he brought his i-pod; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sit through the hour and 45 minute speech. He glanced down at his i-pod and clicked on the screen to check the time. Great. An hour and 40 minutes left. He sighed and set down his i-pod before a familiar tune flowed through his head phones. His eyes widened a bit and he looked over at raven who had a smirk carefully placed upon her face. He gave a nervous chuckle before reaching for his i-pod, but oh so late as it was incased in black aura and put in raven hand. At the same moment a piece of paper slid soundlessly on the table in front of her, where she scribbled something across it, before passing it to beastboy. He heard her messing with his i-pod, so he liked down at the paper.

_Really beastboy? Bye, bye, bye?_

He blushed before responding,** one song!**

He pushed the paper back, raven looked over his writing before responding, _I looked. You have two._

Beastboy blinked before blushing, crossing his arms, and sliding a little lower in his seat. Raven gave a small laugh, one that didn't go unnoticed by beastboy before everything when slightly back to normal. A few minutes later raven was looking through his i-pod again before she had to slap a hand over her mouth at what she had found. Beastboy looked over and a huge blush consumed his face as party in the U.S.A. surged through the speakers. She looked at him, stunned, before he quickly scribbled a note on the paper they had earlier used.

**I share my i-tunes account with star! She put it on there! I hate this stupid song! **

Raven could barely contain the smile steady growing on her face.

_Got my hands up, there playing my song, I know im gonna be ok, it's a party in the u.s.a. :)_

… **Must you? **

Raven smiled a bit. _Yes._

She hates the song too, and it was starting to grate on her good mode. She randomly chose another song, and hadn't realized what song she had clicked until she heard a high pitched voice singing. Eyes wide she grabbed the paper in front of her offering one word. _Why?_

Beastboy pulled the headphone out, the high pitched voice was killing his ears, before he responded, **i… I don't know…im ashamed. **They sat there a minute while raven looked for another song that was less… annoying. Beastboy gave a small laugh, he could hear the music without the headphones on, it was that loud. He turned to tell raven to turn it down a bit when he saw her give his I pod a confused look. She clicked on a song, so he decided to put the head phone in and see what she was confuzzled about. A Christmas carol met his ears as the paper they had been passing back and forth came to a stop in front of him. _… Should I ask? Or is it better not knowing?_ Scratches and scribbles followed until the paper was passed back. ** Its Christmas music Rae, that's pretty obvious. **An eyroll and a response.

_But __**why**__ do you have it? _

He looked at her seriously before whispering "starfire."

She gave a nod of her head. Shure, blame it on the alien for a secret love for the little drummer boy. Raven glanced over at beastboy , the sound of ripping paper drawing her attention. She noticed his crumple the paper into a small ball before launching it at a sleeping cyborg. It missed and fell short. Raven raised an eyebrow as her repeated the process once more, this time over launching the paper and making it land on the table next to cyborg. Raven shook her head, at beastboy who was just about to rip off another piece of paper. beastboy looked at the bigger piece of paper at it came flying over incased in black aura and landing in ravens open hand. She took the paper and made it go flying at cyborgs head with precision. It bounced off of his head and on the floor, but it was enough to startle him awake. He glanced around before turning his head the other way and falling back asleep. _That sucked by the way… _

Beastboy rolled his eyes. **That's why I don't play sports. **A moment later, robin's voice could be heard loud and clear to all "alright titans, your all dismissed." With that chatter erupted around the room. "Looks like we can talk again" stated beastboy.

"Thank azar"

Beastboy smiled " it was that bad huh?"

"… Nah, not all bad."

Stormy: Lame ending. I was gonna make a better one, but couldn't think of a way that didn't end like my conversation with my friend, which was about or next hour. But she did say praise the lord when the bell rang… so…ya know.

Avery: we love you all! So…. If you love us… could you review?

Avery, jay,Lyra and Luna: *adorkable puppy dog eyes*

Stormy: also, confuzzled (if you didn't get it) is confused and puzzled.

Lyra: oh, and adorkable is adorably dorky! :D

Jay: oh! And if you have any questions about a song, or an artist, just ask me:D


End file.
